Cake: Having it & Eating it
by bellax-xmuerte
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday. Blaine and their five year old daughter bake him chocolate cake. They then proceed to have a nice family night in. Then Blaine and Kurt take it upstairs and finish the night off by having intimate candle-lit sex. Happy!Klaine


**Title:** Cake: Having it & Eating it.  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Established Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Spoiler free.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Future!Klaine. Fluff. Sex. Extreme domesticity.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 5,471  
><strong>Notes:<strong> My effort to write something without a drop of angst.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>It's Kurt's birthday. Blaine and their five year old daughter bake him chocolate cake. They then proceed to have a nice family night in. Then Blaine and Kurt take it upstairs and finish the night off by having intimate candle-lit sex. Happy!Klaine.

o~o~o

"Patti, sweetheart, you have an awful lot of flour in your hair." Blaine informs the little girl lightly, reaching over easily to dust her chestnut hair with careful fingertips. Brushing most of the white away without difficulty before moving his hand down to tap her gently on the tip of her nose. Her bright blue eyes widening dramatically and her mouth falling open into a tiny 'O' as he pulls his hand back. Wrapping his fingers back around the wooden spoon that sits idly in the bowl - which balances circumspectly on his crossed legs and between his open thighs.

"Daddy!" Patti gushes instantly, shaking her head at her father in disbelief, and Blaine can practically hear her exasperated little voice reprimanding him now. Her round face scrunching up as she pushes on and continues to stir the chocolate mixture that lies in her plastic bowl - the bowl that her little legs have wrapped around so tightly. She's trying to sit like him, like Blaine, and it's utterly adorable - specks of chocolate dotted sporadically around her face; hiding some of her faint freckles.

"Come on," Blaine encourages his daughter playfully, a fond smile plastered on his face, "Keep mixing it, we have to make sure this the best chocolate cake your Papa has _ever_tasted!"

"_Ever_tasted." Patti repeats happily as she laughs brightly and Blaine's chest tightens for a moment as he recognises himself in her - in the way that she often laughs as she speaks and how she has the tendency to exaggerate her words at every opportunity.

"_Ever_ever ever!" Blaine replies then, proving his own point, "Let me see how you're doing?" Patti instantly slides her bowl the few feet across the floor that separates them. Blaine inspecting it carefully, suddenly proud of how well she's doing. Making what he considers to be a firm face of fatherly approval - a face that he makes a lot when he looks at his baby girl.

"Wow, Patti." Blaine says sincerely, "You're getting really good at this, huh? Soon your Papa wont like my cooking anymore and he'll have you chained to the oven instead." Blaine adds teasingly as he pushes the bowl back across the floor that they both sit on.

It's just the two of them, Kurt is still at work, and they're seated on the floor because Patti's only five and a half and even with her stool she can't quite reach the worktops to help Blaine out. She loves to help. So, whenever they cook together, and they do cook a lot, Blaine lays all of the ingredients out on the floor, followed by the bowls and pans and spoons and then they'll just get started. Flexing their culinary muscles as they chat away together. Time flying by as they laugh and smile and sometimes even cry as one.

They mix and laugh and talk for another five minutes before Blaine thinks that their mixtures are oven-ready. The paste finally smooth enough to be cooked. So, he helps Patti - as she spreads the mixtures evenly between two cake tins with surprising efficiency. She'd all but insisted that she could do it by herself and Blaine wasn't about to tell her 'no'. They'd raised and independent girl, Kurt and him, that was for sure. She wasn't a shrinking violet or a bashful wallflower.

When the cake tins are unmistakably ready - Patti is a perfectionist just like her Papa - and safely in the oven and the chocolate-smeared bowls are in the sink, half full of water and ready to be washed, Blaine bends down and lifts his little girl high in the air. Spinning her around with little effort before landing her on top of the worktop, next to the sink. Her heavy fringe messed up by the motion of the twirling. Blaine wants to run his fingers through it and straighten it out, but the way the strands jut out so randomly reminded him of Kurt too much, and the way he looks in the morning - completely untamed - and he just doesn't have the heart to wipe that away.

"So, Patti," Blaine starts as he begins to wash up, "How was school today?" He'd asked her the same question on their walk home from school together but she never really told him everything until she was home - out of her little coat and rid of her little book bag.

"I made a pretty dress out of shiny paper for a boy in my class!" Patti beams proudly at her father then and Blaine raises an eyebrow ever-so-slightly. He doesn't know what he's more amused by - the fact that his daughter clearly loves fashion as much as Kurt or the fact that his daughter made a dress for a boy today.

"Oh, you did, huh?" Blaine starts, "Did he like it?" he finishes curiously; as he continues to scrub the left-over mixture out of a bowl; glancing at Patti as he does so.

"He said that we could play together. He wants to be my friend, Daddy!" Patti smiles broadly and Blaine just laughs, her whole reaction is so typically _her_, "That's really great, Patti."

"Did you finish your birthday card for Papa?" Blaine asks then as he dries his hands on a towel that hangs from a hoop that's fixed to the cupboard.

"Almost." she says before she frowns suddenly, "But I ran out of glitter."

"Aww," Blaine coos automatically, looking at the pouting face of his little girl, and pulling open a drawer, "Which colour, sweetheart?"

"Pink." she answers sadly, her eyes falling a little, but Blaine continues to smile as he sifts through the neatly lined up tubs, making a small noise of triumph as he finds a pink tub of glitter. Kurt had always said that they didn't need a backup version of _everything_that they bought for Patti, that they spoiled her by doing so, but Blaine always shrugged and bought double of everything anyway and now, now it had finally paid off. He hid the tub behind his back then and planted his free hand on his hip, his head titled to the side at little as he cleared his throat.

"How much do you love your Daddy?" Blaine asks then and Patti's head shoots straight up.

"A lot!" She says quickly, "Bigger than the sky!"

"Bigger than the sky, huh.." Blaine muses proudly, his grin showing as he pulls the tub from behind his back and shakes the glitter a little.

"Daddy!" She shouts in delight, her bright eyes shining up at him in wonder, like he's just done the greatest thing in the world, "Daddy, thank you! Now I can make the card the most perfectest card in the world for Papa!"

Blaine hands the sparkling tub over to her in an exaggerated gesture and she just stares at it in wonder as she holds it tightly in her little fist, her eyes seemingly glued to it.

"Now, go and get your card out of the craft box and I'll help you finish it up while we wait for the chocolate cake to bake, okay?" Patti nods enthusiastically and reaches out her arms, waiting for Blaine to lift her up and set her down on the floor. Like he has so many times before. Like he does this time.

He watches as his daughter run out of the kitchen then and he smiles to himself.

He loves his family; he loves his life.

o~o~o

They've been waiting for him by the window and so as soon as Kurt steps through the front door he's greeted by two beaming faces that shout 'Happy Birthday!' at him in unison. Blaine holding a delicious looking chocolate cake on a plate and Patti thrusting a glitter encrusted card up at him - both of them with silver party hats strapped to their heads. This is exactly why Kurt loves his family. This is the enthusiasm he comes home to every single night - though, usually, there's less cake and a little less glitter.

"Happy birthday to you, Papa!" Patti laughs, jumping up and down until Kurt has pegged his coat up and taken the card from her hands. He looks over it carefully then, a smile forming steadily as he reads the huge 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' and his eyes take in the drawing of all three of them at the bottom. The whole thing covered in at least a tubs worth of glitter, the background a bright, bold shimmering pink. Kurt looks at the way his daughter has drawn their family then - holding hands with smiles so big that they've slipped right off their faces and his heart starts to pound. It's perfect. The whole thing is perfect.

"Patti, this is just _beautiful_, thank you so much, sweetie! And all of this glitter," Kurt says quietly in awe, running his fingers lightly over the flakes as he continues, "It must have taken you a very long time." Patti simply nods.

"Daddy helped me make it." she says then and Kurt looks over a Blaine - the man of his dreams with that ridiculously dorky grin on his face and a party hat on his head and a cake that smells _so delicious_ in his hands - his perfect, gorgeous _husband_. The love of his life.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Blaine?" Kurt asks then, raising an eyebrow, and Blaine just nods his head like a toddler. Though, that isn't exactly surprising, Blaine works as an Elementary teacher all day long and then comes home with Patti - it's bound to rub off on him a little - all of that youthful energy. Though, honestly, Blaine has always been that way inclined; in fact, that had been one of the many reasons Kurt had fallen in love with him.

"We made this too, huh, Patti?" Blaine says then, his eyes still locked firmly with Kurt's as he raises the cake a little. The honey in his eyes seeming to swirl into hazel.

"It's the best cake _ever_." Patti says then, with absolute conviction, though neither of them had actually tasted it.

"Oh, yeah?" Kurt asks inquisitively - looking at his daughter who's wearing her best dress and her shiniest shoes.

"Yeah!" Patti says before she suddenly shouts, "But, Papa, look _inside_my card!"

Kurt nods his head once and opens it up, being very careful not to knock any of the glitter from the front. Inside, in bright red letters, the card reads:

PAPA

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

YOU'RE THE BEST IN THE WHOLE WORLD.

YOU MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST.

DADDY SAYS THAT YOU MAKE HIM THE HAPPIEST TOO.

WE LOVE YOU, PAPA!

LOVE FROM

PATTI AND DADDY

xxx

Kurt looks up at the two expectant faces before him with tears in his eyes, "_Thank you._"

"You're very welcome." Blaine says quietly and Kurt bends down to scoop Patti up in his arms. Settling her on his hip and then inclining his head towards the kitchen.

"Let's go and try this cake, shall we?" Kurt suggests then, and they all walk into the kitchen together. The room itself looks normal for the most part - except for the party food laid out on paper plates and the balloons that are tied to all four of the chairs. A solitary party hat sitting in the space at the head of the table.

"Is that for me?" Kurt asks then, feeling way too excited over something so simple but it's just filled him with so much unbridled joy. That simple knowledge that, even though it is his birthday today, they always do little things like this for him. Things that tell him that they think about him as much as he thinks about them when they're all separated.

"Of course it is." Blaine says then, laying the cake at the centre of the table and reaching over to gather the cardboard hat in his hands. He waits until Kurt has sat Patti down in her chair before he walks behind his husband and positions the elastic under his chin, resting the hat on his head. His hands falling to Kurt's hips on the way down as he presses a warm kiss onto the side of his _glorious_neck.

"Blaine." Kurt whispers almost inaudibly then, near shivering as Blaine brings a hand to his stomach, slips it under his shirt, and presses their bodies so tightly together, "Later," Blaine says, "Cake and a movie first, okay?" Kurt just nods in understanding and sits down. Blaine taking the seat opposite Patti.

"So," Blaine says happily after placing a napkin across his thighs, "Who wants cake?"

Kurt and Patti look at each other then, before they both shoot their hands up into the sky with unmistakeable gusto. Both of them giggling loudly. Blaine just smiles and cut them all a generous slice of cake. Offering a paper plate to Kurt who in turn hands it to Patti.

When they all have a piece in front of them they push their forks through their slices and ready themselves, Kurt making sure that Patti has hers before Blaine says, 'Three. Two. One. Go!" And they all take their first bite of it together.

"Oh, wow. This _is_amazing." Blaine says quickly and Patti nods.

"It's gorgeous!" Kurt concurs enthusiastically. Hungrily taking another forkful to his mouth, his tongue poking out past his lips to lick the chocolate from them.

"So are you." Blaine responds instinctively and Kurt doesn't think that the smile he currently has on his face will ever fade away.

"What movie did you guys want to watch?" Kurt asks then.

"We've already picked one out for you." Blaine answers mellifluously and Kurt raises an eyebrow in question.

"The one with the man who sings when it rains. I don't 'member it's name." Patti explains generously and Kurt smiles over at her.

"You mean Singing in the Rain, baby?" Kurt asks her - quickly looking at Blaine who nods.

"I _love_that movie." Kurt sighs comfortably and Patti nods, "That's why Daddy said we're gonna watch it as a family!" His heart flutters.

They eat and laugh and talk until they all feel ready to burst.

o~o~o

By the time the movie has finished Patti is fast asleep, cocooned between her doting parents who have laced their hands across her body. Kurt's thumb stroking softly over the sloping ridges of Blaine's knuckles. A contented sigh slipping out of his body.

"Look at her." Blaine coos then, "She's out cold."

"She's probably exhausted. You always manage to wear her out. You have such a gift with children." Kurt smiles lightly, squeezing Blaine's hand in his own. Blaine squeezing back. Lingering for a while, before saying, "I think we should probably put her to bed."

"Yeah. I'll take her up and tuck her in." Kurt offers then and Blaine nods quickly.

"I'll tidy the kitchen a little and then I'll be up too." Blaine all but whispers and Kurt grins over at his husband.

"I'll look forward to it." He flirts back comfortably, something in his face changing briefly, a flicker of lust evident, as he says, "Shall I get myself ready for you?"

"No." Blaine whispers easily, "Let me do it for you."

And with that they separate and part ways - Blaine headed to the kitchen and Kurt up the stairs with a sleeping Patti in his arms. All of them with their party hats still strapped to their heads.

o~o~o

When Blaine finally enters the bedroom the light is turned off and the soft orange flicker of candles warms the room around them, he looks over at Kurt then - who's wearing nothing more than his boxers - and says to him softly, "Did you get Patti into bed okay?"

Kurt just nods once, a gentle smile ghosting across his inviting mouth, and that's more than enough for Blaine. That's his cue to lock the bedroom door and move towards the bed, so he does. Slipping off his jeans as he goes; throwing his t-shirt off his body and onto the floor; neither of them caring where it lands. That can be tomorrow's problem.

Then Blaine's crawling onto their mattress and slowly up to Kurt on his hands and knees - his bottom lip caught between his teeth as his pupils blow out. Moving straight between his husband's legs. The legs that just open themselves up for him so nicely. Their bodies pressing together lightly. Kurt's mouth falling open into a small 'O' as his husband presses firmly against him and his head falls back. White hot heat flooding through both of their bodies.

Blaine moves his mouth to Kurt's neck then. To the firm contours that he just loves to put his open mouth on. The moving tendons that he just loves to run his tongue over - slipping into the dips and sweeping over the skin. He nips carefully at his lover's neck - never enough to hurt, never enough to bruise or break skin. Just enough to make Kurt moan quietly into the silence around them. Blaine's knows what he's doing and he knows exactly how to do it. That's what happens when you spend more than a decade with a single person.

Kurt moves a hand up to the back of Blaine's hair then, his fingers tangling easily into the mass of curls - tightening his grip and tugging every time he feels the sudden bite of his lover's teeth, sharp and unexpected against his skin. Blaine moans back against him, his hot breath warming Kurt's flesh, the subtle scent of chocolate forcing him to roll his eyes back into his head. He's so turned on right now.

"_Blaine_." Kurt whispers and Blaine automatically moves his attention to Kurt's face - laying soft kisses on both of his flushing cheeks before sinking down his body a little further to leave open mouthed kisses on his chest. Kurt could swear that Blaine's kisses sting when he pulls his lips away.

Blaine continues his determined trail downwards. Tracing his tongue over the familiar flesh of his husband's taut stomach. Watching with amusement as the muscles contract under his touch and the way in which his body shudders and twitches under his tongue and his familiar fingertips. Moving a hand up towards Kurt's face to touch him then, but Kurt grabs the outstretched fingers instead and sucks them greedily into his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks and leaving a trail of warm saliva over the adept digits, that he knows oh-so-well, as he sucks them in and out of his wanton mouth. He loves this. They both do. In case their erections weren't proof enough of that.

It's then that Blaine chooses to withdraw his hand from his lover's lips and sit back on his haunches, devouring Kurt with his eyes for a moment - lingering on the desire that moves across his face - before reaching both of his hands out and pulling Kurt's boxers down and off in one swift motion. The friction making Kurt moan lowly - it's a long muted noise that ends in a soft whimper - as his erection is revealed in the half-darkness. He's gorgeous. After all these years together he's still absolutely _perfect_and Blaine has never wanted to pleasure his man as much as he does in that moment. He wants to make him so happy that he fears his heart could burst.

"You're beautiful." Blaine whispers next; as he stretches out a hand and wraps it around Kurt's growing desire - which seems to be getting impossibly harder and harder under his knowledgeable touch. His fingers still a little damp from Kurt's mouth as they work him steadily. Gliding up and down at a pace that sends Kurt completely wild. Throwing his head back into the pillows and balling his fists tightly next to his face as his mouth falls open in pleasure. Blaine knows what he's doing. He knows how he's undoing Kurt and how that's exactly what Kurt wants from him.

Blaine can feel the growing pressure in his groin now, the tight press against the fabric of his boxers that almost hurts him but he doesn't move. He doesn't even try to touch himself. No once. He only moves to lean over Kurt's body and grab the lube that Kurt has laid out for them. Coating his fingers with it carefully before returning it and looking back at Kurt - stroking him once more. Blaine repositions himself then and whispers lowly, "Open yourself up for me, sweetheart."

Kurt whines thickly in the back of his throat at that and spreads his legs wider, shamelessly opening himself up to Blaine. Showing him everything that he's got - that tight hole that's just _waiting_to be touched. The curve of his open thighs drenched in the soft glow of candle light as Blaine inches forward, kisses Kurt firmly on the mouth, and brings his hand between his husband's legs. Searching. Searching. And then pressing in.

"_Ah_." Kurt gasps then, his hips rolling forward as Blaine slides a finger into his compliant body. His eyes fluttering as his insides are fingered by that familiar touch - being stroked carefully for a while before Blaine starts thrusting his digit in and out of him.

"You like that?" Blaine asks lowly, his features contorted by both lust and love as Kurt nods his head quickly and a breathy succession of affirmatives tumble out past his parted lips, "Yes, yes, _yes_."

It's then that Blaine removes his intrusive finger altogether. Only to slide two back into his husband's body mere seconds later. The sudden stretch of it stings and burns but Kurt's cock just throbs in response. Blaine focuses on watching Kurt's face through his heavy eyelashes then. Pushing his fingers backwards and forwards roughly. In and out. In and out. Looking for a flicker of hesitation on his face. A glimpse of pain in his eyes. _Anything_. But it never comes. Nothing does. Instead, Kurt fists the sheets beside him and pushes himself further onto Blaine's hand. Trying to impale himself. It's unquestionably the sexiest thing that Blaine has _ever_seen - Kurt forcing his body further down and onto his hand like that.

"_Ohhh._" He moans suddenly, long and deep, inspiring Blaine to crook his fingers a little, watching as the man under him looses himself to bolts of pleasure. Biting his lip and reaching a hand out. Wrapping his long fingers around Blaine's bicep and holding onto him tightly. "Blaine, that feels so _good_."

Blaine just nods - his gaze lustful - and keeps his fingers busy, stroking and touching him until Kurt's whole body is covered in a light layer of sweat. Working him open until Kurt's breath starts to hitch in his throat. Blaine slides his fingers out of him then. Kurt's body trying to push down again but there's nothing there for him. Not this time.

Kurt looks at Blaine then, watches as his lover pulls off his own boxers. He's so damn hard. Kurt licks his lips at the sight of him, completely instinctively. Desire tumbling and swirling tightly in his lower abdomen. Want flooding through him.

"Do you want my mouth?" Kurt asks then, his voice so soft and sultry and genuine that Blaine tilts his head. His body heating up. Warmth bursting through him as he watches the soft light dance across Kurt's face. Highlighting those gorgeous cheekbones.

"No." Blaine says decisively, reassuringly, "It's your birthday, Kurt. This is all about you, sweetheart, okay?"

"Blaine-" Kurt starts in protest, he doesn't like letting Blaine do all of the work, even though Blaine seems to love it.

"_Please_, Kurt. Let me." Blaine whispers earnestly and eventually he gets a nod in reply, "Besides, if you do that I'll come straight down your throat." That makes Kurt groan and he slides himself further down the bed. When Blaine inevitably leans forward to kiss his forehead and their cocks brush together, making them both moan out into the semi-darkness. Blaine tilts his head then and breathes heavily against the perfect shell of Kurt's ear, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you inside my body." Kurt says quickly, almost desperately, his huge pupils mirroring Blaine's, their faces now only inches apart as he adds a needy, "_Please._"

Blaine nods and asks, "My dick or my tongue?"

"Ummm." Kurt whines then, his stomach tightening, "Your dick. I need your dick."

"Okay." Blaine says swiftly before Kurt whispers, "Please. _Fuck me_, Blaine."

Blaine ruts automatically against Kurt then, their hips moving together before he reaches a hand down between their bodies and strokes himself quickly. Not that really needs to because right now he's so hard that it hurts. In fact, has he mentioned how _perfect _his husband is lately? Because he _is_. He's fucking _perfect_. Especially like this. So needy. So ready. Only for him.

Blaine reaches over for the lube again then, covering himself well with it before he manoeuvres a pillow under Kurt's hips in a familiar action and positions himself a little better. His hips held firmly in place by Kurt's thighs. One of his forearms holding his body weight - pressed hard against the sheets. His other hand reaching down to his own cock.

Blaine places a deep kiss on Kurt's mouth then before lining himself up oh-so-carefully. The head of his cock pressing firmly against Kurt's twitching opening. Inviting him in. Begging to be breeched. Stretched open wide.

"Are you comfortable like this, sweetheart?" Blaine asks then, looking down at his lover who nods and rolls his hips a little, as if to prove his point. Moaning when his husband's cock slips upwards and nudges softly against his balls. It's only seconds then, before Blaine has realigned himself and has started to inch his way into Kurt's willing body.

Their hearts pounding heavily in their chests. Kurt trying to stay relaxed as Blaine fights the urge to just slam himself into him. Going so slowly, so carefully that Kurt reaches out to Blaine's free hand and laces their fingers together. Squeezing them softly as Blaine pushes himself all the way into his body. Completing him in a way that no one else ever has, or ever will. His mouth falling open a little as he tries to adjust to feeling so damn full. So complete.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks then, his honey like eyes shining so brightly in the glowing yellow light that makes them sparkle.

"Mmm. It feels so good." Kurt breathes carefully, still adjusting, and Blaine pulls out ever so slightly so he can push back in at the angle that he knows hits Kurt's insides in all the right places.

"Shit." Kurt hisses then. His eye widening as the smile on Blaine's face blooms. That's what he wants. That's what he's aiming for.

Blaine sets a pace then - slow and firm. Deep and strong. As they kiss each other messily. All tongues and teeth. Kurt's hand finding it's way to the back of Blaine's head again. Both of them smiling at each other as their bodies rock in unison; in their candle lit bedroom. Soft panting filling the air around them as their bodies slide together effortlessly. They're good at this. They're good at making each other feel good.

Kurt doesn't touch himself. He doesn't even want to because he likes it like this. He likes lying on his back, on their bed, in their house, with Blaine's dick full and hard inside of him. He likes the anticipation that brews in the pit of his stomach. The tightness that spreads across his groin and his thighs without the need to be touched. He likes watching his erection press against Blaine's stomach without those unnecessary fingers in the way. He doesn't need it. They know each other so well that Blaine could make him come all over them both in a second - if he really wanted to - which he never seems to. He likes working Kurt up far too much for that. And Kurt just likes to let the man he loves work him apart slowly.

They build their momentum together beautifully - still kissing, still touching, still loving. But then something changes in Kurt. A sharp feeling floods his body. That sense of impending release washes over him and he grabs at Blaine's arm again. His ankles crossing just above Blaine's ass; squeezing his thighs so that Blaine moves impossibly deeper inside of him.

"_Blaine_." he whispers then and his lover just looks at him in admiration, barely able to move at all now because Kurt has pinned him to his body, "Just let yourself go, sweetheart. I've got you."

And that term of endearment combined with gentle instruction and Blaine's stiff dick rubbing against his prostate just sends him tumbling over the edge. Mouth opened wide as he comes hard and fast. The tight warmth of his ass contracting and sending Blaine over the edge only seconds later. Coming hard inside of his husband's body; tilting his head backwards; exposing his neck as his orgasm shudders through his body. Pounding harshly into Kurt as they ride it out together.

"I love you." Kurt says then, as he begins to come down from his high, a smile plastered on his face and a cherry flush on his cheeks.

"I love you too." Blaine says sincerely in return, the lust slipping away to reveal nothing but love, "Happy Birthday."

They stay pressed together for a while, just like that, Blaine still half-lying on Kurt and inside of him, the weight of his body still holding Kurt down. They're both happy like this. Kurt lets his feet fall onto the bed then, raising his arms upwards and dropping them onto the pillows next his head as he smiles happily. Savouring their moment of utter bliss.

When Blaine does pull out of Kurt's body he does it very carefully - fully aware of how sensitive Kurt is - and he uses the sheet that they're lying on to wipe himself clean. He looks down at Kurt then, with a lop-sided grin on his face, and asks sincerely, "Do you want me to clean you up, sweetheart?" Kurt nods.

"Yeah, but just use the sheet on me. I want you to come up here and hold me." he says quietly. He sounds so tired now. Almost exhausted.

"Of course." Blaine says then as he gathers enough of the material in his fingertips to wipe his come carefully from Kurt's body. Taking care to make sure that his touch is soft and only moving away when he's completely satisfied and sure that it'll leave Kurt comfortable enough until the morning - when they'll both be able to shower.

Blaine slides up the bed next to Kurt and they move together - so that Kurt is resting on his side and Blaine is tucked in closely behind him, his chin resting on his shoulder, nuzzling into the neck.

"You know," Kurt starts then, a yawn falling past his lips, "When we were at school all I wanted for my 30th birthday was to be married, legally."

"Yeah?" Blaine says lightly and Kurt can feel him smiling against his neck.

"Yeah. But I actually went and did so much better for myself. Today I turned thirty and I _am_ married legally, I'm married to the man that I fell in love with, on a staircase, when I was barely seventeen years old. I moved into a beautiful house with him. We had a beautiful, completely _gorgeous_ little girl together. And I've never been so happy, I never even _imagined_ being this happy. Just.. _thank you_, Blaine. Thank you for giving me this life."

"Oh stop it." Blaine teases lightly then, holding his husband closer to his chest, almost afraid to let him go, "You and Patti are my everything, okay? And I love you. Nothing will ever change that. _Nothing_. You're my soul mate, Kurt."

Kurt just smiles at that, they don't need to say anything else.

They fall asleep like that, curled up tightly next to one another, their legs and arms entwined, their soft heartbeats lulling them into a gentle sleep, and it isn't because of the cake they baked, or because of the card Patti made for her Papa, or the fact that they made love tonight bathed in candle light. It's because it has _always_been this way.

It's about having your cake and eating it - regardless of what other people say. All of it. Every last crumb. It's about not letting anything go to waste. It's about savouring every single moment.

It's just about that and _love. _

o~o~o


End file.
